Seasons
by EvyeR
Summary: "E imaginar que de todas as pessoas que conheço você seria o único que me ajudaria, justo nós que somos tão diferentes, é... O mundo dá voltas." A Guerra Santa havia acabado, os cavaleiros derrotaram Hades e a paz finalmente voltara ao santuário, porém, o céu continuava nublado, os sorrisos eram raros e na décima segunda casa o cheiro das rosas nunca fora tão fraco...
1. Chapter 1

Olá... Bem, o primeiro capítulo! Na verdade será apenas um prólogo bem curtinho inclusive. Admito que não sei como a estória de desenvolverá, mas espero que todos gostem, de verdade!  
Boa leitura queridos! o/

Tia Evye.

* * *

O domingo amanheceu como todos os outros dias daquela semana, o sol escondia-se atrás das densas nuvens cinzentas, o vento anunciando a chegada do outono grego soprava fortemente, fazendo até os mais corajosos esconderem-se dentro de suas casas. O cenário não poderia ser mais frio, as pessoas caminhavam no centro da cidade cobertas com pesados casacos e grandes cachecóis, e quanto mais longe do centro, menos caminhantes achava-se arriscando a pele contra o clima.

Longe de todo o burburinho da cidade, perto de uma pequena vila calma e silenciosa, encontra-se o santuário e subindo, degrau por degrau, casa pós casa, acha-se o mais belo e temível cavaleiro de todo o santuário. Mas, que naquele momento, não se sentia nada belo e muito menos temível...

Afrodite acordou com a brisa gélida que vinha da parte de cima de seu templo, esquecera a porta do quarto aberta... De novo. Quantas vezes fez isso em apenas um mês? Quinhentas?! Balançou a cabeça negativamente, repreendendo-se, estava sendo descuidado e distraído, além disso não tinha animo nenhum para se levantar... Ah não, e encarar todas aquelas pessoas?! Que ainda o julgavam por ter "traído" Athena..._"Francamente, ela é apenas uma pirralha que brinca de deusa! Nunca fez nada de útil, somos nós que sofremos! Babacas...". _Que os deuses nunca ouçam seus pensamentos, muito mais imprudentes que as próprias palavras que dizia sem pensar.

Jogou os braços para o alto espreguiçando-se, _tinha _que levantar, lavar o rosto, tomar um café (ou uma dose de conhaque, por que não?!), vestir a armadura e fingir que estava tudo bem, fingir que estava feliz por viver novamente, fingir que era um cavaleiro, fingir que se importava... _"Fingir que me arrependi do que fiz, até porque ninguém acredita em mim mesmo...". _Os olhos azuis tremeram levemente a menção daquele pensamentos, sim, eles não o perdoaram e não pareciam dispostos a perdoar tão cedo o cavaleiro mais arrogante de todo o santuário...

Subiu as escadas que levava até a passagem pelo templo arrastando o próprio corpo, evitando todos os espelhos de sua casa (que não eram poucos), sentia-se deplorável e cansado. Os cosmos dos demais templos despertavam um a um, alguns aumentavam, outros diminuíam, mas nenhuma continha o peso do cosmo de Peixes, escondido o máximo possível, perceptível apenas para quem se arrisca-se a passar por sua casa, e pelo jeito, aquele domingo começaria cedo.

–Com licença.

Afrodite estava encostado em uma das pilastras, não levantou o olhar para encarar o vizinho, o Cavaleiro de Aquário, sabia que ele pretendia passar por sua casa desde a hora que acordou. _"Assuntos a tratar com o Grande Mestre, Camus? Hum, interessante... Ainda não desistiu da ideia de me expulsar do santuário?!"._ Mordeu a língua segurando-se para não criar mais uma discussão com a pedrinha de gelo que caminhava na direção oposta da que viera. Foi assim, desde que voltaram, fechou os olhos recordando-se da breve discussão que alguns cavaleiros tiveram quando viram que ele havia ressuscitado também.

_"-O Afrodite a traiu **duas **vezes, minha deusa, ele não é digno de voltar!_

_–E daí, Milo? Teoricamente eu a traí duas vezes também e não estou vendo ninguém reclamando por isso._

_–Calado Marcara, você é idiota demais, ninguém levou sua traição a sério, mas ele... Ah, ele é mais astuto que víboras se preparando para dar o bote!_

_–Milo, por favor, não discuta minhas ações. Afrodite provou-se digno da minha confiança ao sacrificar-se como todos os demais cavaleiros, não vejo o porquê de não..._

_–Eu concordo com ele._

_–Shaka?!_

_–Por mais que as reais razões da desconfiança de Milo sobre Afrodite serem banais, não podemos negar, ele não é confiável..."_

As palavras ainda rondavam em sua mente, todos os doze cavaleiros reunidos e uma bela de uma discussão sobre: Devemos mantê-lo vivo ou matá-lo?! _"Como se estivessem discutindo o sabor da pizza que iriam comprar! Ridículo! Talvez eu devesse mesmo voltar ao inferno, quem sabe lá não sou bem vindo!"_

Bufou caminhando de volta para o quarto, não iria tolerar aquelas idiotices, se eles não queriam dar uma chance, okay, ele não fazia questão nenhuma de permanecer ali nem mais um segundo.

* * *

Notas finais do capítulo

É isso aí pessoal! Me sinto um pouco tensa... Admito que a enquanto escrevia o prologo a estória começou a tomar um rumo diferente do inicial e agora eu nem sei dizer qual era a ideia do começo! x.x! Mas, espero que vocês tenham gostado e aguardem os próximos capítulos! Aceito dicas, sugestões, recados "ameis" e "odieis" e qualquer erro ortográfico, por favor, avisem, não se acanhem, estamos aqui para aprender! Muuito obrigada a todos que leram e deixem um recadinho *u*!  
Até o próximo capítulo queridos! o/

Tia Evye.


	2. Primum Folium

–Há três dias, minha deusa, três dias que não sinto nem mesmo o cosmo de Afrodite!

–Ora, Máscara e por que isso o incomoda tanto?! Tenho certeza que está tudo bem, ele deve apenas ter se afastado...

–Se afastou bem até demais, não acha?! Com todo respeito, Atena, isso está estranho.

–Pois bem, se a ausência do Cavaleiro de Peixes o incomoda tanto, dou permissão para que vá até seus aposentos privados procurá-lo.

Máscara da Morte saiu do templo da deusa com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios, finalmente teria uma justificativa para ir até a casa dos pisciano, não que fosse bisbilhotar ou algo assim, oh não... Isso não era tipico de sua personalidade, quando queria descobrir algo sobre alguém simplesmente perguntava (educadamente...), a verdade é que a ausência do louro realmente estava estranha... Não era apenas faltas aos treinos e reuniões, qualquer um conseguia passar pela casa de Peixes sem nem ao menos pedir permissão. Era muito estranho, ainda mais tratando-se de Afrodite que odiava que as pessoas entrassem em seu templo sem ao menos pedir licença.

Desceu a escadaria de mármore esgueirando-se silenciosamente ao corredor que surgia a frente, tudo parecia normal, os móveis não continham uma mísera partícula de poeira e os vasos que enfeitavam cada canto da casa tinham suas flores no melhor estado que já vira, _"Como se ele estivesse aqui o tempo todo... Mas que merda é essa, Afrodite!"_Parou em uma grande porta de carvalho trabalhada com a imagem do nascimento da deusa que dera o nome ao cavaleiro, tocou a madeira empurrando-a silenciosamente, o que surgiu a sue frente não era nada menos do que se esperar do mais belo, temível e vaidoso cavaleiro dentre todos eles... Um quarto praticamente forrado de espelhos, pedaços de sedas (de todas as cores e tamanhos) enfeitavam os objetos erotizando o comodo, a cama ao centro era apenas um colchão visivelmente macio, havia malas em um canto do quarto próximo a um grande espelho coberto por seda vermelha, em outro, peças de roupas tão leves e transparentes que Máscara da Morte sentiu seu estômago dar pulos ao imaginar Afrodite naquelas vestes, _"Provavelmente é o 'pijama' dessa rosinha fresca...". _Analisou o quarto todo sentindo-se um completo estranho, por um momento sentira como se tivesse entrado em um palácio nas nuvens, tudo remetia a leveza e maciez, tudo era doce e o cheiro das flores que ornamentavam o teto causava tontura, não estava acostumado com isso. Balançou a cabeça negativamente saindo o mais rápido possível do local.

–Mais cinco minutos naquele harém e com certeza, enlouqueceria, não consigo imaginar como manter a sanidade dividindo um quarto como aquele com alguém como **ele**!

Subiu novamente à área comum do templo na esperança de ao menos amenizar o cheiro das rosas impregnado em sua armadura, uma tola esperança, quanto mais subia mais forte o odor se tornava, quase insuportável para um homem como Máscara da Morte que odiava tudo que vivesse e não gritasse para morrer.

–Máscara!

–Aldebaran?

– O que está fazendo aqui?

–Ah eu... Espere, o que você está fazendo aqui?

–Relatórios... Onde está o Afrodite?

–Exatamente, não sei... Atena mandou que o procurasse...- Deu os ombros sustentando a mentira que ocultava a parte que ele pedira para ir até a casa do pisciano. -Não faço ideia de onde aquele adorador de rosas se enfiou e nem me importo.

–Estranho, não? O Afrodite nunca deixa o templo... Lembra-se da época que teve um desmoronamento na vila próxima ao santuário por causa das chuvas?! Nós tivemos que sair dos templos temporariamente, eu me recordo que todos fomos, até você!

–Menos o Afrodite.

–Sim! -O moreno riu animadamente. -Menos o peixinho! É, eu nunca vou entender por que tanta antipatia e...

–Que algazarra é essa?

Aldebaran e Máscara da Morte congelaram instantaneamente, a voz suave atrás de si não era bom sinal, viraram-se encarando duas orbes azuis brilhando em fúria.

–Quem deu permissão de invadirem meus aposentos? Por acaso perderam o juízo? Não temem mais a morte?

–Calma Afrodite... Veja, estou apenas indo entregar um relatório e o Máscara aqui veio te procurar à ordens da deusa!

Os olhos do outro apertaram-se em desconfiança, passando do tourino ao canceriano, sabia que havia mentiras ali, mas não estava disposto a começar uma guerra por algo banal, contanto que nada estivesse quebrado, estaria tudo bem. Suspirou, cruzando os braços.

–Pois bem, têm permissão para se retirarem agora, ambos.

As palavras saíram rispidamente dos lábios vermelhos, Aldebaran acenou para o colega seguindo em direção ao templo de Atena enquanto Máscara da Morte seguia em um rumo oposto, tentando manter a indiferença ao passar pelo guardião da décima segunda casa.

–Se você arruinou o aroma da minha casa com esse cheiro repugnante de podridão que você exala, considere-se morto, Angelo.

Ignorou as palavras do louro e seguiu rumo à própria casa, conhecia Afrodite bem o suficiente para acreditar nas palavras, mesmo assim ignorou completamente o sueco passando por ele sem lhe direcionar o olhar, _"Ainda me chama pelo primeiro nome... Putanna!"_.

Afrodite assistiu a partida do colega imaginando de quanto nomes em italiano poderia estar sendo xingado naquele momento, pudera, provocara o outro usando seu primeiro nome, _"Angelo... Nome de anjo, corpo de pecado e mente demoníaca... Cheio de contradições, não?!"_. Inspirou o ar, retorcendo a bela face ao perceber o odor de sangue que ainda continha na casa, não que o incomodasse, a alcunha de cruel não fora dada à toa, Afrodite amava a morte tanto quanto a si mesmo, mas aprendeu a respeitá-la e temê-la, não gostaria de voltar ao inferno tão cedo e se possível nunca...

–Ah minha deusa... O que eu faço?

Os olhos tremeram levemente e um sutil embrulho no estômago instalou-se causando-lhe arrepios, por que ninguém via que mudara?! Não era mais **tão **arrogante e muito menos pré-potente, não diria que se arrependeu das traições, tinha seus motivos para tal, motivos movidos pelo coração... _"Saga me evita até hoje...". _Aliás, parando para pensar, todos os cavaleiros, dourados ou não, o evitavam desde a sua volta. Como não percebera antes?! Não existia mais olhares admirados, não havia suspiros entre as amazonas, não existia olhares de ambição... Não, as pessoas não o desejavam mais... Elas o repudiavam!

Se tocar de algo tão obvio fez com que seu corpo bambeasse para os lados, apoiou-se em uma das pilastras do templo segurando-se para não cair em um choro/riso com a angustia que sentia naquele momento, ficaria assim mesmo, sozinho.

–Ora, ora... E eu que sonhei que você tivesse morrido...

–Ah, que agradável surpresa... Milo!

–E aí projeto de gente, ainda não foi mandado de volta ao inferno?!

–Não querido, estou te esperando, sabe, para me acompanhar! Se quiser pode levar sua namoradinha também.

Os olhos azuis cerraram com as palavras do pisciano, Milo sorriu ironicamente, os lábio retorcendo o rosto numa feição de puro nojo e desprezo.

–Você é a escória do santuário Afrodite, a escória.

–E você é a vadiazinha que tem inveja da escória certo?

–Poutána... Meça suas palavras para falar comigo peixe!

–Não venha me afrontar em minha própria casa, se você tem algo a tratar comigo, que seja na arena. Não admito que pessoas como você sujem meu chão com seus pés imundos e palavreado pobre, agora se você quer apenas passar, fique a vontade, não tem que falar comigo para isso posso perceber suas intenções pelo seu cosmo. Sendo assim, retire-se, a-go-ra.

–Tsc... Só não acerto essa sua carinha branca em respeito à Atena e ao templo de Peixes, você envergonhou todos os guardiões que passaram por aqui.

Milo virou-se e voltou por onde tinha vindo, o coração de Afrodite apertou-se levemente, aquelas palavras doeram mais do que deveriam._ "O pior de todos, é?"_. O lábios caíram em um triste sorriso, o corpo curvou-se sutilmente e os passos que o levaram até seu quarto foram tão silenciosos que não se ouvia nem mesmo o atrito da armadura de ouro com o chão de mármore.

E pela primeira vez em anos, o santuário não foi banhado pelo aroma das rosas durante o por do sol.

* * *

Notas finais do capítulo

Obrigada a todos que estão se dando ao luxo de lerem ( se é que isso está acontecendo...). Logo teremos mais! See ya!

Continua...

Tia Evye!


	3. Prima Cadunt

A chegada do outono grego trouxe consigo o silencio ao santuário, os treinos diminuíram consideravelmente, os servos apareciam com menos frequência e os próprio habitantes do local quase não eram vistos fora de seus respectivos templos. Os ventos sopravam com toda força, fazendo árvores perderem suas folhagens e pequenos animais esconderem-se, tal como certo cavaleiro que se isolara no mais afastado de todos os templos.

Afrodite mantinha-se no quarto desde a visita de Milo, deitado em sua cama, coberto por grossas mantas de veludo; a única janela do comodo estrategicamente fechada, as luzes baixas ao ponto de deixar o quarto mergulhado em uma aconchegante penumbra iluminado apenas por pequenas lamparinas enroscadas nos arranjos de flores presos ao teto. O cheiro das flores misturava-se com o odor sutil e adocicado das velas acesas ao lado da "cama". Dormia tranquilamente (pela primeira vez em meses), seu corpo estivera tão cansado que simplesmente esquecera de necessidades básicas como comer ou ver a luz do sol, limitava-se a permanecer na suíte, não tinha vontade de encarar os demais cavaleiros, a passagem por sua casa permanecia liberada de dia ou de noite, ninguém mais o procurou. Não que isso o incomodasse... Tinha perdido seu encanto, as pessoas não o cobiçavam mais, estava desolado demais, deprimido. Fútil? Talvez. Afrodite concordava com quem quer que dissesse: "Suas preocupações são tãão idiotas!", de fato eram, mas o que fazer?! Seu maior orgulho era o poder de fascinação que exercia sobre os outros e agora... Não possuía mais isso! "Merda de vida..."

Revirou-se na cama despertando, o relógio na parede ao lado marcava cinco horas da tarde, uma péssima hora para acordar, bufou irritado, com certeza passaria mais uma noite acordado jogando sedas para o alto e pensando quais peças de roupas jogaria nas malas que aguardavam pacientemente seu destino. Levantou-se esfregando os olhos, a suave túnica escorreu por seu corpo, estava grande demais... Pudera, uma semana sem praticamente ingerir... Nada? É, quase isso...

Caminhou até o banheiro evitando os espelhos que agora eram cobertos pela maior variedade possível de tecidos, odiava a sua imagem como nunca imaginou que um dia aconteceria, desejou, pela primeira vez na vida, ser cego. Não ter que se encarar todos os dias e ver a bela imagem, abençoada pelas mãos de sua deusa protetora. "Minha deusa, minha deusa Afrodite... Perdoe-me por odiar tanto a imagem que você se dedicou a criar... Estou sendo ingrato, eu sei...", tirou a túnica entrando na banheira, ligou o chuveiro deixando que a água caísse pelo corpo, sentia como se estivesse lavando seus pecados, como se a água fosse poderosa o suficiente para lavar-lhe a alma e levar para o esgoto o sentimento de inutilidade que hospedara-se em seu corpo. Voltou ao quarto a passos lentos, envolto em sua toalha preferida, a de linho egípcio, adorava àquela toalha, recordou-se do tempo que deitava-se na cama enrolado na mesma, era um ato simples, jogar-se no colchão enrolado na toalha e perder-se na leitura de um livro, mas... Perdera as contas de quantas vezes fora surpreendido por servos que ao verem a cena se avermelhavam como tomates maduros... "Alguns cavaleiros também... Nunca vou me esquecer da cara do Aiolia...". Lembrava-se da cena perfeitamente, estava jogado de bruços na cama as pernas balançando no ar, as costas nuas e os cabelos presos em um charmoso rabo de cavalo, entre suas sedas de todas as cores perdido em mais um caso de Poirot* quando sua porta foi escancarada e por ela um moreno de cabelos castanhos claro entrou exasperado... "A cena... Oh deuses... Pobre Aiolia, que sua amazona nunca saiba da carinha babona que ele fez...". O leonino parou bruscamente ao avistar o pisciano, Afrodite apenas virara a cabeça e sua direção, lançando-lhe um olhar interrogativo, as face do outro enrubesceu no mesmo instante, deu alguns passos para trás e o brilho feroz e malicioso que apareceu em seus olhos foi bem perceptível. "Bons tempos...". Um sorriso fraco surgiu nos lábios rosados, apostaria seu jardim de rosas que não conseguia mais aquele fascínio sobre alguém, mal sabia ele...

-Boa tarde Máscara da Morte.

-Hum?!

-Creio que sua educação foi esquecida algumas casas abaixo.

-Tsc... E desde quando você se incomoda com meus "bons dia" e "boas tarde", Shaka? Resolveu ser amigável agora que ressuscitamos? Esqueceu que eu também fui um traidor? -Havia um leve tom de desafio na voz do canceriano, que cruzara os braços divertindo-se com a ideia de comprar briga com o guardião da sexta casa.

-Não. Só iria alertá-lo para que não perca seu tempo caminhando até a casa de Peixes. O cosmo dele não está presente.

-Oh... Então o todo poderoso e onisciente Shaka de Virgem dá atenção ao cosmos das pessoas que ele despreza?

O loiro permaneceu em silêncio, Angelo ainda tentou provocá-lo jogando ofensas e indiretas (que por sua vez eram bem diretas...), adoraria arrancar uma mísera reação do loiro, um motivo banal para criar uma discussão e tirar a "criatura metida" de sua habitual posição de lótus.

-Pezzo de mierda...

Voltou os passos que fizera, era essa sua rotina, passou a semana toda tentando visitar o colega (por assim dizer), mas sempre algo o atrapalhava e dessa última vez fora a última pessoa que se incomodaria em pará-lo, Shaka de Virgem deu-se ao trabalho de falar com ele e ainda para alertá-lo sobre Peixes, "Ele que enfie essa sabedoria no...Tsc."

-Onde está o Afrodite?

-Se estivermos com sorte, morto.

-Controle-se Milo... -Camus repreendeu o amigo dando-lhe uma cotovelada nas costelas.

-Estou falando sério, preciso dele nesta reunião, ignorei sua ausência por esses dias, mas dessa vez eu real-...

-Estou aqui.

-Ah... Que pena... Não foi dessa vez.

-Na próxima vez, experimente me envenenar ou por fogo em meus aposentos, Milo querido, quem sabe assim, você não garante minha morte?! Porque, sabe, palavras ainda não matam! "Fisicamente..."

O olhar de Milo para Afrodite foi de puro desagrado e desprezo, nunca gostara do sueco, mas desde a descoberta de suas traições e algumas coisas mais, arranjara milhares de razões para realmente odiá-lo!

-Silêncio, os dois! Eu os convoquei aqui por que temos relatos de ataques misteriosos em um dos vilarejo vizinhos ao santuário, bem, eles não são tão próximas de nós, fica a cerca de doze horas de viagem, mas mesmo assim há algo de estranho acontecendo por lá. Por isso, designarei alguns cavaleiro para me acompanharem até lá.

-Minha deusa, você irá também?! Não há necessidade de tanta exposição, tenho certeza que apenas os cavaleiros serão o suficiente para lidar com o problema.

-Agradeço sua preocupação Mu, mas prefiro ir com vocês, tenho que mostrar aos habitantes que estou pronta a protegê-los. Sendo assim, alguém gostaria de voluntariar-se a ficar no santuário?

-Com certeza eu quero...

-Para variar o peixe está se excluindo no mundinho cor de rosa dele... Se essa coisa vai ficar, eu vou! E o Camus também, certo Camus?

-Que seja...

-Irei também, Atena.

-Certo, por enquanto temos Mu, Milo e Camus, mais alguém?

-Ah, não poderia acompanhá-los nessa missão eu e Aiolia estamos trabalhando em outra.

-Oh sim, Aldebaran, agradeço, mas já os dispensaria, não se preocupe quanto a isso. Shura e Máscara da Morte, os dispensarei dessa missão, preciso designar-lhes para resolver alguns "problemas" que surgiram na Itália. Os demais estão dispensados para permanecerem protegendo o santuário.

Afrodite foi o primeiro a se restirar do templo da deusa, um comixão em seu estômago fazia-se presente toda vez que encarava alguns dos companheiros, não tinha mais paciência para permanecer sob aqueles olhares julgadores, até mesmo Mu o observava com receio... "Isso só poder ser coisa daquele loiro oxigenado enchendo a cabeça do roxinho de minhocas e..."

-Espero que essa hostilidade em seu cosmo não esteja relacionada a mim, Afrodite.

O pisiciano deu um pulo ao ouvir a voz atrás de si, era calma e branda como as águas, mas carregava o peso de mil elefantes quando dirigida a si.

-Oh, Shaka, quanto a isso, não se preocupe! Afinal, o que sou eu, um mero mortal, para ser abusivo o suficiente a ponto de pensar em ser hostil com vossa santidade?!

-Sua ironia já foi melhor em tempos passados, Peixes.

-Sim, e minhas traições também... -Murmurou olhando para o lado infantilmente enquanto o guardião de virgem continuava a descida pelo jardim de rosas.

-Passaremos os próximos dias no santuário, Atena me passou os horários e dias da guarda da primeira casa, Saga ficará com a primeira semana, você com a seguinte e a minha será a última.

-Mais alguma coisa senhor comandante?

Shaka parou ao lado de Afrodite, este sentiu um calafrio quando o louro virou-se para ele, os olhos permaneciam fechados e o ar de indiferença penetrava sua alma rasgando-lhe os sentidos, mas não iria demonstrar fraquezas, por mais que aquele ser humano o oprimisse apenas com sua presença.

-Seus cabelos... Cresceram.

O virginiano virou-se para frente e seguiu rumo a sua casa, acompanhando os demais que agora deixavam o templo de Atena. Afrodite viu-se estático, os olhos arregalados e as mãos cerradas ao lado do corpo, ignorara o aceno de boa noite de Máscara da Morte e Aldebaran, as provocações de Milo e os risos de Aiolia ao passarem por ele. Simplesmente esquecera que havia um mundo ao seu redor.

"Mas o que..."

A noite caiu, as estrelas brilhando no céu e na décima segunda casa o mais belo e temível cavaleiro de todos permanecia em pé olhando o mármore na vã tentativa de fazer seu cosmo parar de elevar-se ao acompanhar as batidas de seu coração.


End file.
